


Nora’s in Charge

by eviestevie



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Just some soft renora and arkos with leader Nora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviestevie/pseuds/eviestevie
Summary: After team JNPR is formed, the group is getting used to their... odd leadership dynamic.
Relationships: Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Nora’s in Charge

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from @sebazu on tumblr
> 
> If you want to send requests, you can leave an ask on my tumblr: @idkwhatimdoingsometimes
> 
> Enjoy 😊

Team JNPR, like many if not all huntsman teams, were given an acronym based off a colour. However, unlike many other teams, there was a difference in their leadership roles.

Usually, the first name of the team was elected as leader. That... wasn’t the case with this team.

“Jaune! Pyrrha! I command you both to train together!”

“Huh? Why?” Jaune asked puzzled, lifting his head from his scroll as he lay on his dorm bed.

“Because you need the exercise, Vomit Boy! You’re on a team with a star athlete and two rugged, world-worn travellers!” Nora waved her hand out for dramatic effect.  
“You gotta catch up with us! As team leader, it’s my job to make sure we all work well together. That means being on the same level of skill!”

As Nora spoke, she linked arms with Pyrrha, pulling her towards Jaune’s bed.

“Besides, you guys are partners! That means bonding is necessary!” She chirped happily, pulling Jaune to his feet.

After making them both stand, she intertwined their hands, making both partners blush furiously.

“N-Nora! Wha—“ Pyrrha stuttered.

“Now get going you two!” Nora quickly brushed aside their flustered states, dragging both of them out the dorm room. She almost had to carry Jaune, as it appeared he started shutting down, his face turning as red as Pyrrha’s hair.

“Have fun! Don’t stay out too late and drink plenty of water!” Nora quickly shut the door behind her, ignoring their protests as she noticed neither of them let go of the others hand.

“Wonderful job Nora.” Ren chuckled, still reading his book while sitting on his bed.

“Thank you Ren!” Nora grinned widely.  
“I think Ozpin did a good job making me team leader.”

“Who better to inspire us then someone who’s assertive, bright, spontaneous and willing to break other people’s legs for us.” Ren returned her smile, adoration filling his gaze.

Nora flushed lightly, such easy affection was difficult to accept sometimes, especially coming from Ren.

“Now then... is there anything you want me to do, Team Leader?” Ren asked, continuing to smile.

“Hmm...” Nora exaggerated her thought, making Ren chuckle again.  
“Your job... is to give cuddles.”

“For how long?”

“For as long as you can give.”

“That seems like a long time.”

“Good.” Nora jumped onto Ren’s bed, quickly huddling into his side. Ren wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling the blanket over them both.


End file.
